


Family Vacation

by AngelinaZebi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Family, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaZebi/pseuds/AngelinaZebi
Summary: Esteban's family were visiting Lance's family for christmas vacation.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	Family Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> Lesteban are back

Getting on the plane, Lance looks for an empty row of seats and sit down about half way through the plane.  
“I get the window seat.” he says, turning around to Esteban.  
“Fine, then i get it on the way home.”  
“deal.” he smiles, and sits down.

The flight attendant gives her usual spiel, and he's asleep by the time the plane takes off. Considering we had to get to the airport at 2:45 in the morning, i’d say it’s fine to sleep. His parents and Esteban’s parents decided it’d be a real good idea to leave this early so they get the “maximum amount of time” on vacation. Joy.

Lance feels something on his arm and wake up from his dazed state.  
“Lance, i think you were dreaming.” Esteban says.  
“oh really? it’s not like i was sleeping or anything…” he replies, slightly angered that he woke him up.  
a smile plays on his lips. Lance knows he secretly loves when he make fun of him.  
“you were sleep talking.”  
“oh my fucking god, Esteban, no i wasn’t.”  
“there’s proof… i took a picture of you!” he laughs quietly.  
“a picture doesn’t record noise, dumbass!” He laughs.  
A blush rises on his face.  
“it’s fine, it’s so early.” he laughs.  
He gets the picture up on his phone and shows him.  
“foff, Este!” he laughs, grabbing his phone from him. “god, do i actually look like that when i sleep?”  
“yeah you do.”  
“and that’s why i’m single.” Lance giggles.  
“that’s true! you’re just so ugly Este.” he says, smiling too much.  
He rolls his eyes.  
“so why did you actually wake me up.”  
“i was bored.” he says.  
He smiles. “all right, works for me.”

They get to the cabin they’re staying at when his parents come up to him.  
“Lance,there’s not enough room for everyone…”  
“cool i’ll sleep outside in the snow." He say with a thumbs up.  
“no!” his mom says, “but you’ll have to go in the 3 seasons room, we’ll bring some blankets and stuff so it’ll be ok.”  
“is it just me or…” he starts.  
“you could share with Chloe-”  
“no it’s fine. 3 seasons room is perfect.” he says, then walk to it.  
In no time, Esteban is leaning against the doorway.  
“so you’re the least favorite, isee” he says.  
“yep, that’s me, classic middle child.” he sighs, chuckling at the end.  
“this is actually the best room.” he says, “you have a lock,” he jiggles the door handle, “and windows for the other 3 walls.”  
“yeah so i guess i’ll be the first one killed if some guy with an ax comes!” he laughs.  
“gotta have a sacrifice,” he smirks.  
He throws a pair of socks at him as he runs away, shaking his head.  
After 8 hours of skiing, he's ready to be done.  
Lance goes to a table to take off his skis when Esteban sits down.  
“aww, too much to handle?” he smirks.  
“no, i’m just done. 1/3 of the day is enough skiing for me.” He shrugs.  
“i’m done too though.” he says.  
He squints at him.  
“i don’t get you.” He smiles.  
he shrugs, his smile growing.  
“is your fam still skiing?” He asks.  
“nah, they’re done too.”  
“yeah idk where my parents are, Chloe is back at the cabin though.”  
He picks up his skis and start walking to our cabin.  
“coming?” He yells.  
“wha-” he looks up from the table. “yeah! wait!” he laughs.  
“hmmm… desperate!” he jokes.  
“fuck you, Lance.” he laughs, showing off his gorgeous features.  
They get back to the cabin and open the door to see everyone back in the kitchen.  
“where were you guys?” Esteban's father asks.  
“skiing! we thought you’d be there longer.” Esteban says.  
“well you’re just in time for dinner so you’re lucky.” he smiles.  
They walk into the kitchen and Esteban takes his food, sitting down at the table.  
“keep track of him tomorrow.” Este's father laughs.  
“i’ll try.” he smiles, giggling a bit.  
Before long, their joint family poker game has come to an end and everyone’s off to bed.  
He brushes his teeth, puts his sweatpants and sweatshirt on, and his hair goes up into its usual bedtime bun.  
He settled down into his little nest of blankets and pillows he made on the floor in his room, taking out his laptop and putting music on quietly.  
“i like this song!” Esteban says, walking into the room.  
“holy shit!” he almost yells, heart beating as fast as possible.  
“sorry, sorry!” he says, a concerned look in his eyes, then starts laughing.  
“i didn’t think i’d scare you.” he giggles. “it was actually really funny. sorry.”  
“you just surprised me.” He smiles. “why aren’t you sleeping?”  
“eh, it’s early.” he shrugs. “plus i slept part of the time on the plane, too.”  
“alright, reasonable.” i say.  
“wanna join me in my mess of blankets and pillows?” i laugh.  
he scoots in and we get comfortable.  
this isn’t abnormal considering we’ve known each other since age 4, but it’s still nice. especially on my side… because i may or may not like him more than just a friend. and always have. but it’s whatever, friends is better than nothing.  
“Lance” he says.  
“yea?” he asks.  
“ya good?” he laughs.  
“yeah why?” He asks.  
“i just asked you the same question like 4 times.”  
“oh, sorry,” He laughes, “ask again.”  
“did you want to watch something?”  
“yeah! i just finished season 1 of Drive to Survive so i’m kinda on that…” He says.  
“oh fuck yes.” he says.  
soon enough they’re 4 episodes in and it’s 3:19 a.m. however, he fell asleep sometime before that. with his head on Esteban’s shoulder.  
He wakes up and lifts his head.  
“sorry.” he laughs. “what happened.”  
“you fell asleep on my shoulder.” he smiles.  
“i meant in Drive to survive.” He giggles, “but that works too.”  
“should we go to bed?” he suggests.  
“yeah probably.” he says quietly.  
the mood has somehow changed drastically in no time.  
He looks over to Esteban, his eyes wide and face illuminated by the screen. he is legitimately perfect. jawline, eyes, lips, nose, eyebrows, skin, hair, personality, everything. he catches Lance's glance and smiles.  
his smile completes him.  
Their eyes stay connected for just too long, and his face inches closer to mine before our lips are attached. His eyes shut and he's guessing his do too, as his hands take a little longer reaching my face than he’d expect. Their connection is passionate: his fingertips grazing from below his eye to his ear, his lips parting to allow their tongues to dance, his gentle hand traveling down to his waist. somehow in the thick of it, he manage to turn himself enough to be sitting on his lap. His hands cup his face, His thumbs outlining his jaw.  
He breaks away.  
“what are we doing?” He whispers ever so softly, slightly out of breath.  
Esteban doesn’t say anything.  
“well, i like it.” He says.  
his eyes meet his.  
“continue?” he asks.  
he smiles and nods, then reconnects their lips.  
after making out heavily for however long, they stop to catch their breath.  
“what time is it?” Esteban asks, opening his laptop.  
“fuck!” he laughs, “it’s like 5 a.m.”  
“oh my god.” he says, tapping his face, “pretty much an all nighter.”  
“are you tired?” he asks.  
“honestly, no.” He says after a brief pause.  
“neither am i! what the hell!” he laughs.  
“what should we do now?” He asks, “but i don’t wanna get up because i’m really comfortable right now.”  
His head is pretty much on his belly button area of his stomach, arms wrapped around his waist.  
He look up at him.  
“why are you smiling?” he whines.  
he shakes his head.  
“can we talk about what just happened?”  
“well, i don’t know about you but to me it seemed as if we kissed.” He winks.  
“no shit, Lance.”  
Their eyes stay connected.  
“i’d like if we did this more often…” he starts, “because i like you more than a friend…” he says, squinting his eyes in a nervous way.  
“it’s your lucky day.” he smirks.  
“oh?”  
“it’s not everyday that someone can say THE Esteban Ocon likes them back.”  
“you’re such a dick.” he giggles quietly.  
“i guess you like dicks then.” he says with a wink.  
“we should sleep.” he says after a minute of silence.  
“yeah.”  
and with that we’re out.  
He wakes up to the sound of knocking, Esteban’s arms still wrapped around him. He groggily glances to see their entire families staring at us through the glass walls. He shakes Esteban to wake him up.  
“what should we do!!!” he whispers scream at him.  
“what?” he asks, still slightly asleep.  
“our families are staring at us…”  
“what the fuck.”  
“i know… should we pretend to keep sleeping?” he whispers.  
“umm…” he peers through the glass, “yeah.”  
“but we’ll face them later!”  
“yeah, but better than now. we can think of something…”  
“ok, sounds good.”  
Eventually they let us be and leave to go skiing.  
“oh my FUCKING god.” he says.  
“what the hell!?!?” Este says.  
“why!”  
“what should we say?” he asks.  
“ummm… you couldn’t fall asleep so you came in here and we watched Dexter and then fell asleep… we’ve done that before.”  
his eyes look nervous.  
“ok.” he finally agrees.  
Eventually they hit the slopes and go skiing until it’s dark out.  
“i’m actually surprised we haven’t seen anyone today.” He says as we walk back to the cabin.  
“yeah, seriously.” he replies.  
They get to the cabin and everyone is sitting in the den watching a movie.  
we grab some dinner then walk in.  
“hey…” we awkwardly say.  
“hi!” Esteban's mother says, then continues to watch the screen.  
He looks to Esteban who raises his eyebrows in astonishment.  
“maybe they forgot?” he whispers, almost inaudibly.  
he shrugs and nods as they sit down in the back.  
just as we settle in, the movie pauses.  
“we can’t let you go that easily.” Esteban's says, turning around to face us with a smile. Everyone else turns around.  
Lance feels heat rise in his cheeks.  
“what?” He asks nonchalantly.  
“last night!” Esteban's first cousin says with a laugh.  
“i couldn’t fall asleep so we watched Drive to Survive together. it’s really not a big deal.” Esteban says.  
“well, it looked like more than just watching a show together. you guys were tangled!” Lance's cousin adds in.  
“it was cold, ok! and it’s not like we’ve been best friends for 90% of our lives or anything…” he starts.  
His sister puts her hands up, “whatever you say…”  
Esteban and Lance shake their heads, look at each other and laugh. the movie turns back on and we have to stop ourselves from bursting out in laughter.  
After some cookies and another movie, we head to bed. after his usual night time routine, he goes into the 3 seasons room once again, followed by Esteban.  
“we can’t stay in here tonight…” he laughs.  
“my room…” he says.  
“but won’t they hear us?”  
“what are you suggesting, Lance?” Esteban smirks.  
“shut up!” he laughs, “but like if we’re talking or something…”  
“nah it’s fine, i’m at the end of the hall and Este's first cousin is a sound sleeper.” he says.  
“fiiiiiine.” He says, and we creep into his room, locking the door and shutting the shades. They hop into his bed and he turns on his side to face him.  
“you’re cute.” he whispers.  
“i know.” he smirks. “but so are you.” he rolls his eyes and laugh, then kiss his nose gently. Esteban wraps Lance's legs with his as his arms snake around Lance's waist. Their lips collide as we feverishly make out, his hands reaching up under his sweatshirt. He feels something against his leg and laugh.  
“do you wanna…” He says, trailing his hand down to the band of his boxers.  
“if you want to then i’m 100% in… no pun intended.” he winks, and moves his mouth to his neck. he sucks gently, and with time, increases suction. He nips ever so gently but enough to leave goosebumps. his fingers dance across his chest, hands firmly gripping his boobs. His hand reaches inside his pants to pull him out.  
Lance covers his laugh with his hand.  
“already!”  
“…yes…” he says in between kisses to his neck. one hand leaves his chest and heads south, going to his pants. somehow he swiftly pushes his sweatpants down, leaving him in his underwear.  
Lance push his boxers down, revealing his length in total, then climb on top of him.  
“top is ok?” he asks, one hand still fiddling with his chest.  
“yeah, baby.” he smirks, and leave a hard kiss on his mouth.  
he pushes his underwear down and he sinks down on top of him.  
he hisses and Lance put my finger to his mouth.  
“we have to be quiet.” he says through gritted teeth, bringing his hips up and back down again.  
“fuck, Lance.” he whispers. Lance smiles- the sight of him in so much pleasure gives me pure bliss.  
he moves his hips up quickly to join his, continuing the trend. He moves faster, then in a circle. before long his hands are gripping his bum tighter.  
“Lance i’m coming.” he whispers.  
“o… kay…” He says between thrusts.  
he forcefully thrusts up and Lance lets out a moan, my eyes opening widely.  
his smile is bigger than he has ever seen before as he brings one hand up to his mouth. He sucks on his index finger, getting a surprised look from him. his other hand moves to this cock, and he flips them over so he’s on top.  
“i have to finish this babe.” he hushes, thrusting 4 more times before finishing. Lance bites his shoulder to hold in any sound, squeezing his eyes shut as his back arches. he pulls out but continues to stimulate his. his thighs begin to quiver, his toes curl, and he finishes.  
Esteban lays down next to him and kisses below his ear. He turns over to him again and smile.  
“was i the first to make you moan?” he asks with a devilish look on his face.  
“…and cum.” He says shyly.  
he smiles. “i’m proud! and i didn’t think you’d be the kind of boy who sucks my fingers.”  
“bitch, who do you think i am.” He giggles, kissing him quickly.  
he laughs and opens his mouth to say something.  
“wait!” Lance whispers, “I hear foot steps!” his eyes grow wider than he's ever seen. the footsteps get closer as we pull their pants back up.  
“keep it quieter pleeeease!” his cousin says through the door, then walks away.  
Lance looks at Esteban and they cover their mouths to keep from laughing.  
“I guess this will be a pretty sleepless vacation then…” he winks, and lays his head on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy


End file.
